Never Want To Say It's Love
by Jessica Ramirez
Summary: Saison 14 episode 24 Cette song fic commence lorsqu'Arizona est partie pour l'aéroport avec Sofia pour retrouver Calliope. Désoler j'ai toujours était nul pour les résumer :/


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et la série ne m'apppartiennent pas, C'es l'oeuvre et la propriété de Shonda Rimes, Shondaland The Mark Gordon Compagny et ABC studios. Je ne fais qu'imaginer une suite a l'épisode 24 de la saisaon 14 !**

 **Un petit moment Calzona n'hésiter pas à commenter tout les commentaires sont constructifs:)**

 **I could put it down to being tired,**  
 _Je pouvais le mettre sur le compte de la fatigue,_  
 **Or coming home to an empty house**  
 _Ou d'être rentré chez moi dans une maison vide_  
 **A passing moment, a little mad, no one around to stop me writing to you**  
 _Un moment passager, un peu fou, personne autour pour m'empêcher de t'écrire_  
 **I never want to say it's love, but it's really what I'm thinking of**  
 _Je ne veux jamais dire que c'est de l'amour, mais c'est vraiment ce à quoi je pense_

5h20 minutes que nous sommes parties, Sofia ne tiens plus en place, elle vient de me réveillée en me secouant tout en me disant que le commandant de bord viens d'annoncer notre arrivés imminente. Je me redresse lentement, je me tourne vers elle et lui sourit. Je prends mon sac à main et attrape mon téléphone, désactive le mode avion, je me décide à lire mes messages, j'en ai reçue six.

 **I could apologise and say tear it up,**  
 _Je pouvais me justifier et dire que je le déchirerai,_  
 **And put it down to the pills I've taken**  
 _Et le mettre sur le compte des pilules que j'ai prises_  
 **Seeing my friends with their lives moved on, while I've been gently drifting**  
 _En voyant mes amis vivant leurs vies à fond, pendant que j'ai été doucement à la dérive_  
 **I never want to say it's love, but it's really what I'm thinking of**  
 _Je ne veux jamais dire que c'est de l'amour, mais c'est vraiment ce à quoi je pense_

Un d'Amélia me demandant de l'appeler une fois que j'aurais vue Callie pour tout lui raconter. Le deuxième est de Méredith elle me demande où nous en sommes le troisième et quatrième sont de Jo et Alex, Jo me souhaite un bon voyage tandis qu'Alex me sermonne pour ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour lui dire au revoir et qu'une fois que j'aurai revue Callie et de tout lui raconter il a renchérie par la suite qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète pour mes petits humains qu'il en prendrait soin comme nous l'avions toujours fait, le cinquième venait de Teddy je fus surprise, dans son message elle me disait qu'elle était de retour a Seattle. A la vue du dernier message je ne pus me retenir de sourire, Callie, elle m'informa qu'elle était dans l'aéroport et qu'elle attendait notre arriver avec impatience, Sofia se tourna vers moi en souriant. Mama nous attends !

 **I felt the same today as I was feeling yesterday**  
 _Je ressentais la même chose dans la journée que ce que j'avais ressenti la veille_  
 **It'll be the same tomorrow, from then on it won't change**  
 _Et ça sera pareil demain, dès lors ça ne changera pas_  
 **I never want to say it's love, but it's really what I'm thinking of**  
 _Je ne veux jamais dire que c'est de l'amour, mais c'est vraiment ce à quoi je pense_

Durant ma lecture l'avion avait atterrie, Sofia tenait mon sac à main. Maman vite, mama nous attends. Eh bien allons y ne la faut pas la faire encore plus attendre. Je me levais et pris la main que Sofia me tendait et partie après un rapide au revoir aux hôtesses, Sofia me tira pour aller chercher nos valises. Je pris mon téléphone afin d'envoyer un message à Callie, pour la prévenir de notre arrivée sa réponse ne tarda pas elle m'informait de sa présence dans le hall. Nous avions récupéré nos valise, lorsque je remarquai que nous étions dans le hall, Sofia se stoppa brusquement. Mama laissa t-elle échapper. Je relevai la tête et je vis Callie ma respiration se coupa à sa vue. Elle n'avait pas changé, mon corps ne réagissait plus, la vue de Sofia dans les bras de Callie me procura une sensation de bonheur. Sofia me sortie de ma rêverie en m'appelant pour me prévenir que nous allions à la voiture afin de charger nos valise et de rentrer à l'appartement, l'appartement, touts les souvenirs que je m'étais forcée d'oublier étais revenues en même temps. Après une trentaine de minutes de routes durant lesquels Sofia avait parlé de notre vie a Seattle, Sofia me fis remarquer que nous étions arrivé. Durant tous ce temps Callie et moi n'avions échangé que des regards et des sourires.

 **My home is home and I'm settled now,**  
 _Ma maison est mon chez-moi et je suis installée maintenant,_  
 **I've made it through the restless phase**  
 _Je l'ai fait durant une période agitée,_  
 **I have no reason to get bored anymore, my friends are round and your name comes up**  
 _Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être ennuyée, mes amis sont autour et ton nom ressurgit_  
 **Asking if I ever heard from you,**  
 _Me demandant si j'avais déjà entendu parler de toi,_  
 **I'm keeping it quiet about those words to you**  
 _Je garde le silence sur les mots te concernant_  
 **But I meant every word that I said, I stand by every word that I said**  
 _Mais je voulais dire chaque mot que j'ai dit, je pense chaque mot que j'ai dit_  
 **I never want to say it's love, but it's really what I'm thinking of**  
 _Je ne veux jamais dire que c'est de l'amour, mais c'est vraiment ce à quoi je pense_

Callie partis coucher Sofia durant ce temps la je pris la décision d'aller fumer sur le balcon une mauvaise habitude que j'avais prise après le départ de Callie, Amélia m'avais aidée à arrêter. Mais, je ne pouvais pas, cette situation devenait oppressante, je sursautai lorsque je sentis de bras se glisser autour de mes hanches. Callie posa sa tête sur mon épaule et me retira la cigarette des doigts pour l'écraser sur le sol.

 _\- Tu m'as manquée Arizona. Elle déposa un baiser dans mon cou, des frissons me parcoururent l'échine._

 _\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Callie. Je me retournai afin d'être face à elle, et passai mes bras autours de son cou._

Je respirai les effluves de son parfum, tout chez elle m'avait manquée. Son corps, son sourire, ses humeurs. Je la regardai en souriant, le temps semblait s'être arrêter, je ne savais pas quoi faire j'avais peur de sa réaction. Elle dut voir que je doutais car elle prit les devants. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'avait manqué. À cet instant j'avais l'impression de revivre. Je ne réagissais plus, elle m'entraina vers sa chambre, je lui en étais redevable de prendre les devants.

 **I felt the same today as I was feeling yesterday**  
 _Je ressentais la même chose aujourd'hui que ce que j'avais ressenti hier_  
 **It'll be the same tomorrow, from then on it won't change**  
 _Et ça sera pareil demain, dès lors ça ne changera pas_  
 **I never want to say it's love, but it's really what I'm thinking of**  
 _Je ne veux jamais dire que c'est de l'amour, mais c'est vraiment ce à quoi je pense_

Elle m'allongea sur le lit, elle posait ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire puis elle descendit dans mon cou je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à se contacte.

 _\- Calliope. Fus le seul mot que je puisse prononcer à cet instant-là._

 _\- Dieu, ce que tu m'as manquée Ari. Cette phrase suffit à me faire perdre touts mes moyens._

Elle devint plus entreprenante dans ces caresses, ses mains passèrent en dessous de mon tee-shirt, elle entreprit de retirer mon haut je fis de même avec le sien. Je me retrouvai en sous vêtements devant mon ex-compagne ? Compagne ? Amante ?

Qu'importe a cet instant rien ne pouvais nous atteindre. Elle déposa une multitude de baisers sur ma poitrine, elle traça une ligne de baiser sur mon ventre, elle releva sa tête pour me demander mon accord, je lui accordai silencieusement, elle déboutonna mon pantalon et entrepris de le retirer. Je me redressai, et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en déboutonnant son short, elle se redressa afin que je puisse lui retirer. Elle me poussa de nouveau sur le lit, nos corps rentrèrent en contact je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer tant ce contact m'avait manqué, les dernières pièces de tissus venaient d'êtres retiré, Callie laissa échappé un râle de plaisir, qui me procura une immense joie je savais encore comment lui faire plaisir, ma torture se termina rapidement, je remontais doucement cela avait suffi à Callie, pour atteindre le septième ciel. Je n'eus pas le temps de me reposer.

Callie avait inversé les rôles, je la regardai descendre et mettre en place sa douce torture, cette douce torture dont Callie avait le secret. Elle ne tarda pas à me faire atteindre le septième ciel. Elle vint se coucher a coté de moi je me glissai dans ses bras, elle passa ses bras autours de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je t'aime Ari. Elle l'avait dit ça si bas que durant un instant j'ai cru rêver mais non ce n'était absolument pas un rêve._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Calliope. Je lui déposai un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de me laisser bercer par sa respiration et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée._

 **I never want to say it's love, but it's really what I'm thinking of**  
 _Je ne veux jamais dire que c'est de l'amour, mais c'est vraiment ce à quoi je pense_

Leurs retrouvailles n'ont pas était comme leurs ruptures. Non, pas de pleurs pas de haines ni de hurlement. Non juste deux êtres qui expriment leurs amours, sans se poser de questions, en laissant leur amour pour elles deux s'exprimer de nouveau.

J'aime trop Callie et Arizona, alors je ne pouvais pas rester sur le "I can't wait to see you" de Callie dans l'épisode 24. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS, le choix de la chanson s'explique simplement, c'est sur cette chanson qu'elles se sont embrassé pour la première fois dans le bar, alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas s'en servir pour leurs retrouvailles. Pour ce qui en ai du "lemon" je ne le considère pas tellement comme un vrai lemon à vous de me dire je suis ouverte a tout :)

ps : je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe

en espérant que ça vous plaise pipes ;)


End file.
